I Caught Myself
by Animated Tokyo
Summary: "Kendall..." Logan whispered.  "Logan," Kendall smirked. "Look at me." "I see you," Logan's fingers reached out to touch his best friend. He was so different, so new, and yet, he was still the same Kendall. Series. Vampires. Kogan, Kames, Jarlos, OT4.
1. Chapter 1

I Caught Myself.  
_A/N: Hi, it's been a while. Usually I don't leave authour's notes, but  
today's a special case. I lurked BTR_Kink on lj and found this certain  
prompt. I had to do it, or no one else would. Not to mention, this is  
my first smut fic. Go easy, but I do want to know what I can do better._

'Oh fuck.'  
That was the only thought running through Kendall's mind at the  
moment. He had been walking home from the store at night, even though  
his mother warned him not to, and now he was wishing he had listened.  
The beautiful man smiled a dark smirk as he sauntered forwards towards  
Kendall. Kendall had himself backed up to the nearest wall, with  
nowhere to run to. The man's fingernails were sharp against his neck.  
"Stop...please," a silent cry fell on the man's deaf ears.  
"You smell wonderful," The man laughed darkly.  
"No, get away, please," Kendall said, weakly. There was no way he was going to  
win this one. The man swiped a fingernail across his neck and Kendall  
screamed in pain.  
"You are mine," The man said before leaning in. His tounge lighly  
touched the cut he made a second ago. Tears made their way out of  
Kendall's eyes.  
"Stop it, just stop!" Kendall attempted to fight, but failed. The  
man's teeth pierced Kendall's neck, and he began to suck. Kendall  
screamed, and keeled.

Kendall woke up, lying in the alley. The man sneered from above him.  
"You should have died," the man growled. "Your fate is now twisted.  
Congratulations. We'll meet again." The man disappeared from the  
alley at breakneck speed. Kendall slowly sat up, cuts stinging from  
everywhere. His fingers lightly skimmed over the puncture wounds that  
would remain there for the rest of his life as scars. A little blood  
leaked out of the wounds, but he figured he'd be okay as he walked  
back to the Palmwoods.  
Apartment 2J was sound asleep, so Kendall snuck in without hesitation.  
He opened the door to his and Logan's room, quiet as possible.  
Clearly, it didn't matter, because Logan was up anyway.  
"Where have you- oh my God, Kendall, what happened?" Logan's eyes  
widened as he took in the sight of a wounded Kendall.  
"Nothing, just attacked," Kendall muttered, sliding out of his  
bloodstained flannel shirt.  
"Attacked? By who?" Logan lightly fingered his lacerations.  
"Not sure," Kendall shrugged. The room was starting to get hot.  
"Kendall? Are you okay?" Logan reached a hand towards Kendall's  
forehead. "You're burning up, shit. Lay down, for me, please. I'm gonna  
go get a washrag, stay right here." Logan ran out of the room. Kendall  
was too tired to argue, so he did as he asked. He passed out as soon  
as his form hit the mattress.

Logan carefully tended to a sleeping Kendall's wounds. Something was  
off, and he couldn't put his finger on it. The wounds were mainly one  
his shoulder blades and neck. His fingers traced the deepest cut on  
his neck- and wait, why did this feel circular? He peered over to  
where his fingers were touching and let out a small gasp. Something  
bit him, and hard. The circular puncture wounds were deep and slightly  
bigger than normal sized teeth. He finished tending to the wounds, and  
drug out his laptop. He had some work to do.

'Oh God, did someone light me on fire?'  
Kendall was trapped in darkness. His entire body was burning, and  
goddamn did it hurt. He felt as if something was changing within him.  
'The man was a vampire. Oh God, he's made me a vampire.'  
The burning made it's way around his body, and when the fire finally  
faded, ice slid through his veins, colder than any Minnesota winter he  
ever experienced. Another urge to scream came and went.  
He had no idea how long these sensations lasted, and he didn't care.  
He just wanted it to stop.

It finally did a while later, and Kendall opened his eyes to a new  
world.

Logan had only been gone for a second, and when he returned, Kendall  
was awake and standing. A black tattoo was now visible over the  
puncture wound. His body was leaner, skin a little lighter, his eyes  
more of a yellow than hazel. Logan couldn't stop staring. Kendall was  
beautiful, there was no other way to put it.  
Logan's suspicions were correct. Kendall was now a vampire.  
"Kendall..." Logan whispered.  
"Logan," Kendall smirked. "Look at me."  
"I see you," Logan's fingers reached out to touch his best friend. He  
was so different, so new, and yet, he was still the same Kendall.  
"I'm not going to hurt you," Kendall murmured. "But damn it, it feels  
as if my throat is on fire."  
"Kendall," Logan said shakily. "You need blood."  
"Blood?" Kendall's eyebrows raised. "What are you implying?"  
"Do you not know?" Logan said. "These past few days when you weren't  
awake...you transformed into a vampire."  
"So my subconscious was right," Kendall said. "This explains so much."  
"Look on the bright side, at least you don't sparkle," Logan joked  
weakly.  
"What can I do, then?" Kendall eyed Logan.  
"Well, I spent the last few days researching things, and I guess you  
can exist in the sunlight, which is good, it just burns. You'll prefer  
the night over anything else, and you'll need to feed a few times a  
week. Eating human food is okay, but blood is better for you. Animal  
blood can be used as a substitute, but it will not satisfy. You need  
human blood," Logan explained.  
"No," Kendall answered flatly. "I'm not taking an innocent human life  
in order to feed correctly. I'd rather-" A sharp knock interrupted them.  
"Logan," James called out from behind the door. "Is Kendall up yet?  
It's been two days."  
"Two days?" Kendall hissed. Logan shushed him.  
"Yeah, but he's not ready to see anyone yet," Logan called back.  
"Aww, I want to see him," Carlos whined.  
"He's still a little sick," Logan called. "He could still be  
contagious."  
"Then why are you in there?" Carlos pouted.  
"I'm in training to be a doctor," Logan rolled his eyes. "I'm going to  
be around germs all the time. This is no different."  
"Fine," Carlos huffed.  
"Let us know when he's ready to be seen," James called. Five minutes  
passed before they spoke again.  
"I am not killing a human," Kendall stated.  
"But you need the blood," Logan argued.  
"I'd rather kill an animal," Kendall said.  
"That's not enough," Logan frowned.  
"Better than killing an innocent person," Kendall opened the door from  
their room, and walked out. Logan made a series of noises out of  
frustration, and followed quickly.  
"Kendall!" James and Carlos smiled, then looked him over.  
"Kendall, you look...different," Carlos tilted his head to the side  
like a dog.  
"You look pretty," James eyed him. "Almost prettier than me."  
"Hm, must be an effect from my..." Kendall had no idea of what he was  
supposed to be sick with until Logan mouthed 'flu'. "Flu."  
"You've been passed out for two days straight," Carlos said. "And when  
you have been up, you couldn't see us, which was sad. But anyway, how  
are you feeling?"  
"Better than I have," Kendall smirked.

Three weeks had passed since the night Kendall became a vampire, and  
he still refused to drink from a human. Instead, he stole Mrs.  
Knight's rare steaks from the fridge and drained them until there was  
nothing left. (And Mrs. Knight began to wonder where all of them were  
going.)  
The daylight bothered him, and wore sunglasses throughout the day now.  
His preference for the night wasn't going unnoticed, either.  
"Kendall," Logan began. "Don't you think that you should start trying  
to sleep at night?"  
"Nope," Kendall smiled. "I feel most energetic then."  
"At least make less noise," Logan sighed. He had begun preferring the  
night as well, since that's when Kendall would always be awake. It was  
six P.M. and Carlos and James were wrestling around the apartment like  
no one's business. Logan was finishing his pre-med class's homework on  
his laptop, and Kendall was sitting across from him, bored. There was  
a loud shattering noise, and a cry from the living room.  
"Ow! James, that hurt!" Carlos pouted.  
"Shit," James helped Carlos on to his feet. "None of the glass  
scratched you, did it?"  
Carlos looked around himself. There was a scratch above his left elbow  
and on his lower right wrist. "Just two."  
"Let's get you cleaned up," James led Carlos into the kitchen where  
Logan and Kendall were situated.  
"Logan, could you help me get Carlitos cleaned up?" James asked.  
"What did he do now?" Logan sighed, exasperated.  
"He broke a vase and cut himself," James said.  
"Wait, what?" Logan's eyes grew wide. Kendall was sitting right  
fucking _there_, and oh shit.  
The smell of Carlos's blood hit Kendall like wildfire. It was alluring  
and before he could stop himself, he was slowly edging towards Carlos.  
"James!" Logan shouted. "I'll be right back. Kendall, come on. Get  
Carlos cleaned up, please." Logan pushed Kendall out of the kitchen as  
fast as he could, towards the direction of their room. Once they were  
safely inside, Kendall came back to his senses.  
"I want blood," Kendall declared.  
"I'll get you a steak later," Logan sighed against the door.  
"No, after smelling that, I need it now," Kendall said, sounding  
desperate.  
"I didn't want to do this," Logan muttered, taking a small knife out  
of his pocket and sliding it across his wrist. He hissed in pain.  
"What?" Kendall hissed. "Logie, I'm not doing this to you."  
"Yes, you are," Logan held out his wrist towards him. "Now suck."  
"I don't want to hurt you," Kendall pleaded.  
"You won't," Logan said. "When you drink, it releases endorphins that  
stimulate pleasure receptors. I'll be fine." Kendall looked at Logan  
blankly. "Okay, basically, this is going to be intensely sexual for  
the both of us."  
"Whatever you say," Kendall blushed, and slowly raised Logan's  
bleeding wrist to his mouth. His tongue slid it's way across the  
laceration and finally sunk his teeth in. Logan bit back a moan. It  
really was sexual, more than he expected, especially since his tongue  
darted out every once in a while. Kendall raised his head from his wrist  
and smirked. Blood dripped down from the corner of his mouth, and dear  
lord it was sexier than intended. A deep red colour painted Logan's  
cheeks.  
"Logan," Kendall murmured, edging closer to Logan. "I want more."  
Logan only nodded, unable to form a coherent response. He tilted his  
neck to the side, and Kendall licked a line over a pulse point. He  
sunk his fangs and damn, this was so much more intense. Logan could no  
longer restrain himself, and tossed his head back and moaned.  
"Damn it...Kendall, this is, ugh," Logan moaned and pressed up against  
him. Kendall laughed, and broke off for a second only to press their  
lips together. Logan could taste his own blood, which should have  
grossed him out, but it was strangely erotic. Their tongues danced  
around between mouths, and Logan could feel himself getting turned on.  
Kendall returned to sucking and situated them both on Logan's bed.  
Logan's hands tangled in Kendall's hair and buried himself in  
Kendall's shoulder.  
"Nngh, Kendall," Logan groaned.  
"I'm right here," Kendall whispered sensually, slowly situating  
himself between Logan's legs. "Not gonna leave now. This is too good."  
Logan kissed Kendall's neck. Kendall's lips met with Logan's again,  
and Logan felt as if he was high. Kendall tugged at the bottom of  
Logan's shirt, and Logan complied. Their shirts were off, and the  
press of their bare chests against one another was delicious. Kendall  
raised a fingernail to below Logan's left shoulder, and quickly  
scratched him, but began to suck as soon as he could. Logan writhed  
underneath him.  
"Kendall," He moaned. "Please."  
"Ask me, and I'll do it," Kendall smirked.  
"Fuck me, please. Just do something," Logan pleaded.  
"Your wish is my command," Kendall tugged at Logan's waistbands, and  
the jeans came off easier than expected.  
Kendall's jeans came off next, and their legs tangled together.  
"Are you sure you want this?" Kendall looked at Logan. Logan looked  
like he was about to lose it.  
"Never been more sure in my life," Logan panted.  
Kendall pressed a couple of fingers to Logan's mouth. "Your turn to do  
the sucking." Logan obliged, sucking on the digits, tasting his own  
blood again. Kendall withdrew the fingers and spread Logan's legs. It  
didn't take very long until the first finger entered. Logan hissed in  
pain, but didn't resist to anything. A second finger entered, and  
Kendall began to spread him open. The third finger entered, and hit  
Logan's prostate dead-on. Logan let out a strangled moan.  
"Kendall-" Logan began, but Kendall silenced him with a kiss.  
Kendall's fingers worked in him, and Logan rolled his hips. "Jesus-  
Kendall!" Logan moaned.  
"You're quite vocal, aren't you?" Kendall laughed. He withdrew his  
fingers and kissed Logan before lining himself up.  
"Kendall, get on with it already," Logan begged. Kendall slowly  
pressed himself in, Logan hissing. He didn't expect it to be this  
painful. A tear or two leaked out as Kendall buried himself into Logan.  
"I'm sorry, babe, I know it hurts," Kendall whispered softly.  
"Go ahead and move," Logan nodded. Kendall pulled himself out and  
pressed himself in again, this time a little faster. Logan smiled a  
little as the pain eased. He arched his hips upwards, and Kendall hit  
right _fucking_ there. His vision when white and he let out a moan.  
"Oh God, Kendall," Logan writhed. "Do that again."  
Kendall repeated the motion, things starting to get heated. Logan  
writhed and moaned underneath Kendall.  
"Kendall," Logan moaned. "Kendall!"  
"Fuck, love it when you say my name, Logan," Kendall panted above him,  
driving himself forward again.  
Logan lost it, ropes of cum coating his and Kendall's stomachs.  
Kendall lost it himself a few thrusts later.  
Kendall rolled off of Logan, gathering the smaller boy in his arms.  
"That, I think, was the best thing that has ever happened to me,"  
Logan murmured, pressed against Kendall's chest, fingers lacing  
together with Kendall's.  
"Mm," Kendall hummed in reply. "I'm digging this human blood thing."

_I'm considering making this a multiple chapter fic. Seems interesting enough to do.  
Maybe I'll make James a vampire next. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

I Caught Myself, Part 2 of ?

It had been well over a month since Logan slept with Kendall for the first time. Anytime Kendall fed from him since that, it had been reserved. It shouldn't have worried Logan so much, but it did. It almost felt as if there was a tangible phsyical connection between the  
two. Yes, the blood drinking was still sexual, but the desires just kept getting stronger. He couldn't keep relieving himself after every time, Kendall had to, too.

There was one particular night where Logan was laying in Kendall's bed, researching on his laptop this phsyical bond he suddenly felt. He pulled up a page on vampires and their mates, and it described the physical symptoms he had been feeling. The webpage went on to describe a bond called imprinting, and Logan's mind began to reel.  
_'Imprints are phsyically and mentally strong bonds between a vampire  
and it's consort/mate. Imprints are very uncommon nowadays within the  
vampire world, with vampires being encouraged to drink from one  
another instead of feeding off of a human. Vampires cannot imprint on  
one another, it's a special human-only bond between the two. When a  
human is imprinted upon, the human gains part of the vampire's soul,  
the two become whole as they are now spiritually connected towards one  
another. It is not recommended to be tried at all, because imprints  
can be fairly dangerous._'  
"Hey, baby," Kendall smirked as he planted a kiss on Logan's cheek. "What's up?"  
"Nothing," Logan swiftly closed the laptop. "Hey, I was wondering..."  
"What?" Kendall smirked his trademark smirk, greenish-yellow eyes  
glinting.  
"Never mind," Logan blushed and looked away. "Hey, it's three a.m. You should still be energetic."  
"Nah," Kendall nuzzled Logan's neck. "I just want to cuddle with you. Is that so wrong?"  
"Okay," Logan smiled bashfully, and lay down on the bed. Kendall followed suit, wrapping his arms around Logan. Logan fell asleep in no time.

'I'm dreaming.'  
Logan looked around this dream world and noticed he was in a different bedroom. Unlike the one he and Kendall shared, this was draped in red and black. He looked down at his arms and noticed a black shirt covered them. The shirt was halfway open, skin deliciously exposed.  
"Logan," Dream!Kendall stepped out from the shadows. He was gorgeous, a slim black v-neck and black skinny jeans covering him. The yellow was visibly noticeable in his eyes, and his skin took on an unearthly glow. A small smirk took place on his lips, fangs bared ever so slightly.  
"Kendall," Logan whispered. Fuck, what he would give for Kendall to  
touch him right now...  
"May I?" Kendall approached Logan, leaning in slightly. Logan could  
only nod.  
Logan felt the fangs pierce him, and _oh fucking hell_, this was damn good. Everything was perfect, and dear Lord, it was ectasy.

Logan woke up to a sticky mess in his boxer briefs. Even more embarrassing is that Kendall was sleeping soundly next to him, arms draped over Logan. He fought his way out of his vampire's grip, and stumbled off to the bathroom.

When Logan returned, Kendall was awake, leaning against the headboard,  
smirking.  
"Good morning," Kendall grinned devilishly.  
"Okay, one, it's four in the afternoon," Logan started. "And two, why are you looking at me like that?"  
"You have something I want," Kendall stated.  
"Oh. Oh," Logan's eyes grew wide.  
"Get over here," Kendall growled, flicking out a finger in a motion to come hither. Logan obliged.  
Within moments, Logan had his neck tilted and his eyes closed, restraining a loud moan. Kendall was sucking blood over that one pulse point that drove him fucking nuts, and oh lord, he was barely handling it.  
"Logan," Kendall said against Logan's neck. "Moan for me. I know you want to."  
Logan let out a strangled moan, throwing his head back. The things Kendall could do with his tongue...  
"Keep moaning," Kendall ordered, as he licked his way down Logan's neck to a spot next to his shoulder. Logan shuddered. Kendall mouthed openely at the tender area, licking and biting teasingly. His hands slid down Logan's body, rubbing circles everywhere. His hands made their way to Logan's pants, fingers dipping below the waistband. Logan jerked his hips, like it was an invitation to take the clothes off. Kendall slid them off smoothly, his shirt discarded as well. He kissed a trail down Logan's chest and stopped right above his boxers.  
"Kendall," Logan moaned. "Keep going. Please. I'm begging you."  
"Always," Kendall smirked up at Logan. He placed his mouth over Logan's erection in his boxers and _fuck_. Logan's brain short circuted, and he was no longer thinking.  
Kendall swiftly moved the boxers off of him, and a warm heat surrounded Logan's dick. Logan gasped and stuttered, barely coherent. Kendall licked a clean line up his shaft and swirled his tounge over the tip, smearing precum everywhere. Logan moaned, louder this heat was back as Kendall took all of him in his mouth at once. Logan writhed, and thrust himself upwards.  
"Kendall," Logan moaned, Kendall's name falling off his lips like a  
prayer.  
Kendall hummed around Logan's dick, head bobbing. Logan tangled his fingers into Kendall's dark blonde strands of hair and fuck this was the best thing ever. Heat began to pool in Logan's stomach, and felt he was close.  
Kendall sensed it too, and sucked a tad harder and hummed louder, and  
Logan was gone. He lost himself, and screamed Kendall's name as if it  
was a chant. Kendall kissed Logan lightly, smiling down at the boy  
beneath him.  
"You're so beautiful," Kendall murmered, pushing a hand through Logan's brown hair."You're all mine."  
"All yours," Logan agreed quietly, snuggling into his vampire's chest. "Always."

Logan drifted into a peaceful slumber a while ago, so Kendall carefully manuvered himself out from Logan's grip (damn he was stronger than he looked), and made his way to the living room.  
"Hey," James smirked. "Someone got lucky earlier."  
"You heard us?" Kendall's eyes widened. Granted, Logan was screaming...  
"Please," James scoffed. "It's so obvious anyway."  
All Kendall could manage was a blush.  
"Come sit," James patted the spot next to him on the couch. Kendall went ahead and sat down next to him.  
"What are we watching?" Kendall inquired.  
"Not sure, some romance movie," James shrugged. Kendall watched James, curiosity alighting in his eye when James sighed wistfully.  
"You like someone, don't you?" Kendall said.  
"What the- how did you-" James sputtered.  
"The way you're watching this movie shows that you do," Kendall smirked.  
"Okay, fine, yes," James blushed.  
"Who is it?" Kendall cocked an eyebrow.  
"You'll laugh," James looked away.  
"Who says?" Kendall said.  
"I'm not telling," James pouted.  
"Yes you are," Kendall retaliated.  
"Never," James huffed.  
"Then I'll just go spill to everyone your darkest secrets," Kendall  
giggled mischievously.  
"Fine. I'm in love with Carlos," James shyly admitted.  
"Carlos, huh?" Kendall smiled.  
"Yeah," a small smile settled on James's lips. "He really is wonderful."  
"Hm," Kendall watched James. It was almost odd to see him like this.  
"Anyway," James coughed, hands going towards the latest issue of Pop Tiger resting on the coffee table. By some odd stroke of luck, James's finger slipped and ended up getting a paper cut.  
"Ow," James hissed. A single line of blood welled up under the scent of James's blood hit Kendall sharply. Before he knew what he was doing, his hand reached out toward James's and slowly brought it to his lips.  
"Kendall?" James whispered.  
"Shhh," Kendall said, flicking his tounge out against James's finger. Oh God, he tasted like Logan...  
"Kendall," James half whispered. "Stop."  
Kendall shushed him again and began to suck. James restrained a moan, and Kendall smirked, moving up towards James's second he bit down, James screamed and fainted. Kendall stared in horror.

He carried James to his and Logan's shared room. As if Logan sensed he was coming, Logan opened their door and stared at Kendall in shock.  
"What did you do?" Logan eyes widened, jaw dropping in horror.  
"I think I just made a vampire," Kendall met Logan's gaze with the same kind of shock.

They were in trouble now...

-  
_Hey everyone, Abby here. Thanks for reading chapter 2 of I Caught Myself. I'm going to start putting authour's notes at the end of every chapter. Anyway, I really appreciate the feedback. It makes me feel special. c:You can also get into contact with me over Twitter (xxAbbyRoadxx) or Tumblr (kenderp-). I am currently working on a few one shots and the next chapter of this will be up next week as well._

See you then! :3


End file.
